


Thunderstorms

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Jenna is afraid of storms, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Jenna is afraid of thunderstorms so Nadja tries to calm her.





	Thunderstorms

All was quiet in the vampire household. Well almost quiet…

 

Each vampire had been doing what they usually do. They each prepared to go and drain the blood from inspecting virgins.

 

A loud thunder crack shattered the sky.

 

From the next room over, Nadja heard a noise.

 

Nandor looked up. "Did anyone hear that? It sounded like a dying dog."

 

Laszlo stared off into space, "No more like a beached whale."

 

Guillermo then suggested, "Maybe we should check it out."

 

"Maybe," Nandor said looking back down, not doing anything.

 

Another thunderclap, another yelp.

 

Laszlo got up angrily. "That's it! I'm going to find out what the hell that is!"

 

Laszlo trudged on to where the noise came from. Nadja followed him.

 

When he saw what was making the noise he rolled his eyes and said, "Oh it's just you!" Laszlo stormed off.

 

Nadja peered into the room.

 

Jenna cradled her head on her knees.

 

The thunder rolled again.

 

Jenna yelped.

 

Nadja walked over to the younger vampire and sat beside her. "Are you scared of storms?"

 

Jenna nodded.

 

CRACK!

 

Jenna buried her head in her knees again.

 

Nadja sighed. "Would it help if I stayed here with you?"

 

"Yes," Jenna murmured quietly.

 

And for the rest of the storm, Nadja cuddled Jenna.


End file.
